


转变 Converting

by Augathra



Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: Alpha T'Challa, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta/Omega Everett, Chinese, Knotting, M/M, Mating, PWP, 中文
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 12:52:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14894975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Augathra/pseuds/Augathra
Summary: Beta玫瑰被艹成Omega的简单故事





	转变 Converting

Everett觉得自己应该是疯了。

他为什么要答应T'Challa？就为了感受他的结在体内膨胀的感觉？然而为此忍受每三个月一次的情热期、随时准备塞个小崽的子宫以及对于Alpha无止尽的渴望与顺从？

狗屎，这划不来。

Beta探员啜饮着咖啡，焦香液体暂时浇灭了他思维角落处的暗火，然后他注意到从电梯口走向办公室不过百米，一路上所有Alpha手下都用古怪的眼神扫过他（他是老大，他知道怎么分辨刻意的观察和无意的扫视）。

所以，他是真的疯了？Everett看了一眼白衬衫，扣到了最上面一颗，没有咖啡渍，连熨烫的折痕都没。在办公室坐定，他又用拍照看了下自己的脸：没有污渍，没有胡茬，喷了大量发胶的银色短发造型完美。探员给助手Sarah发了条信息，今天部里情况太诡异，他要弄清楚。

半个小时后，Sarah红着脸作出了“情报收集”的结果。

“所以……Alpha探员们觉得我闻起来，‘不对劲’?”Everett面无表情地问道。

果然还是太年轻了，女探员根本藏不住回答声中的羞涩：“他们觉得Boss你闻起来像是……T'Challa国王。”

“好的，我知道了。”Everett挥了挥手，拿起固定电话，“去准备下午和神盾局的合作计划汇报吧。”

看着Sarah小心翼翼地关上门后，Everett用力把话筒扔到了桌上，双手插入银发中，发出挫败的低声哀嚎。

他完蛋了。

他知道Alpha手下们闻到了什么，当然不是信息素的气味，他还没转换成功呢，是T'Challa昨晚射在他尚未发育的子宫里的精液。

操，操，操！在瓦坎达皇宫里待了一个月的Everett并没有意识到嗅觉优于Beta的Alpha们可以轻易闻到上司体内被操过的证据，更何况是T'Challa那极其霸道的Alpha信息素。

Everett有股辞职的冲动。

这种情况至少还要持续一个多月，所以这段时间他就得像个上面用红字写着“快看我，我被Alpha操过，他还射在我体内”的人形广告牌一样到处招摇？

Everett觉得自己大概是因为被操射了太多次，他引以为傲的理性和思考能力都随着精液被射出了身体，他现在只剩下满是爱痕的身体、充满黏湿感的屁股，以及塞满色情回忆的大脑。

 

**_一个多月前_ **

“所以……我只能通过直接的刺激才有可能转换？”

“是的，Everett！”Shuir专心鼓捣着工作台上为贴合探员手型特制的振金手枪，“我跟你说过几遍了？”

“但是瓦坎达的科技甚至可以一夜之间愈合脊椎枪伤，”小个子Beta仍旧不死心，“我相信刺激生殖器官再发育只会更加简单。”

Shuri扭过头来翻了个白眼看向她的“嫂子”：“两者不一样！脊椎可以用振金替换，但子宫和阴道不能，它们需要自然发育到成熟。正常情况下，小孩需要数年生长才能成熟至分化，药物只能加快进程而不能魔法一样凭空给你变出来一套器官！”

被Alpha少女汹涌气势打败的Everett叹了口气，直接坐在了实验桌上：“所以这三个月我都要和你哥哥……”

“是的！”Shuri露出一个大大的笑容，“三个月后你们就能够像Alpha与Omega一样结合了，然后我就可以有侄子或者侄女了！”

Everett扶住额头，这和他预想的不同，他不应该答应的。三个月持续不断的刺激，回想起T'Challa的尺寸和两人糟糕的第一次，他开始紧张了：“Shuri，你不懂的，你哥哥他……”

“我怎么了？”T'Challa微笑着走进了实验室的单间。

Shuri头也不回地挥了挥手：“你的Beta嫌弃你的做爱技巧了。”

“Shuri！”Everett跳下桌子，“我不是那个意思！”

T'Challa扬起眉，大步走到探员身边弯腰轻吻他的眉头：“我知道你不是。” 接着他从Shuri的工作台上拿起装满澄澈粉红液体的药瓶塞进口袋，然后转身猛地把小个子男人拦腰抱起，扛在了右肩上。

“T'Challa！你干什么！”在“小孩子”面前像袋土豆一样被挂在肩上让Everett脸涨得通红，他晃动着小腿，捶了几下国王结实的后背，“快放我下来！别在Shuri面前这样！”

看着兄长毫无顾忌的亲昵，公主咯咯笑了起来：“哦，哥哥你不要太粗暴了，否则真的会被嫌弃的。”

“我可没法保证！”这句话也不知道是说给Shuri还是Everett听的，T'Challa把肩膀上的Beta颠了一下，仿佛黑豹咬住猎物喉咙还要摇动下脑袋使得利齿埋得更深更致命。

 

回皇宫的路上，T'Challa更改了一下姿势，从扛土豆变成了公主抱，Everett的抗议继续被无视，无奈的他只能把脸埋在国王胸口，这犹如童话般的画面引得路上的皇家侍卫和侍女们纷纷忍笑不住。

“T'Challa……”准王后继续当埋头猫咪，“你确定……我们要这么做吗？”

Alpha停了下来，看向怀中的Beta：“我确定，我想要与你结合，我想要所有人都闻得出你是我的，我想要你怀上我的小崽。”

Everett沉默不语。

和所有人一样，他少年时期也曾无限期待着某天早上起来气味发生变化，渴望和父亲一样成为Alpha，因为生来便更加强壮聪慧，有着令人下意识臣服信息素，哪怕只占人口12%却享有具有天然社会优势的Alpha。

然而，和这个世界的绝大多数人一样，Everett直到18岁都没有散发出任何味道，他成为了一名Beta。平凡但承担了社会绝大多数工作，如同必不可少的工蜂般的Beta，在登记当兵的那一刻他想，至少他还能像父亲一样参军，至少他不是个Omega。

然而现在……Everett抬头看向有些担心的T'Challa：“生理影响心理是无可抵抗的事实，从Beta变成Omega，这意味着我的心理肯定会发生变化，如果我不再是过去的我，那么——”

T'Challa的表情严肃起来：“Everett K. Ross，假设你是个Omega，你会放弃参军放弃加入CIA吗？你会眼睁睁看着Nakia中弹吗？你会待在雪山拒绝参加战斗吗？”

睁大了双眼的Beta想了一会，摇了摇头：“不，不会。我的父母应该会帮我去黑市买抑制剂然后自豪地送我去参军，至于后来的一切，CIA、Nakia等等……那都是我绝不会改变的决定。”

“所以，你还是你，”T'Challa右手抬起Everett抱得更高了些，鼻子埋入他的颈弯，“只不过会闻得更可口一些。”

Beta轻叹了一声：“可是那些Omega的本能冲动怎么办？渴望着Alpha的陪伴与占有，被交配的欲望驱使……”

T'Challa吮吸着Everett并不明显的性腺，仿佛那里已经肿起随时准备被咬一般：“即便你是Beta，我也无时不刻渴望着待在你身边、完全占有你……你在害怕什么？”

小个子男人的身体忍不住伸展开，把脖颈献给Alpha，发出了呻吟：“我害怕……害怕失去自己。”

“你知道我绝不会利用Alpha的优势强迫你作出任何违心事情的。”T'Challa的吻向上，覆盖住Everett的耳朵，他低声说道，“交给我，把你的身心全都交给我，Everett……”

低沉富有磁性的请求带着电流随着耳膜的震动灌入Beta身体，他硬了起来。是的，他用生命相信着正直与善良的T'Challa，而他的Alpha也从不曾让他失望。所以，Beta也罢Omega也好，两人的爱并不会因此改变。

“想想我的结，在你的体内，锁住你。”Alpha的牙齿咬住Everett圆润小巧的耳垂，用低不可闻的声音给出最后的诱惑。

“哦，T'Challa……”Everett忍不住伸手勾住Alpha的脖子，颤抖着说道：“操，操我，现在。”

 

虽然他和T'Challa已经不是第一次了，但是此刻的Everett还是既羞涩又紧张。

羞涩是因为他现在赤身裸体地躺在床上，双腿伸开到最大，屁股刚刚被三根手指彻底开拓过，沾着润滑和肠液的穴口微张，等着下一次进入，他可以想象这样的自己在T'Challa眼里看来有多淫荡了。

紧张是因为他想起了两人的第一次，哦，上帝啊，他至今不敢相信自己的屁股是怎么塞入T'Challa那在Alpha中都大到过分的阴茎。当然，那天他们花了一个多小时来前戏，事后Everett请了三天的病假，然后一度拒绝做完全套性爱。

男性Beta的身体是不适合Alpha进入的，Everett一想到自己要用没有发育完全的性器官承受T'Challa的进入，他就有种等待屠宰场上那一刀的恐惧。

喝下粉色药剂（对，就是那个可以加快器官成熟的发明，天杀的竟然没办法通过直接注射作用于子宫），在彻底勃起的阴茎涂上大量润滑剂的T'Challa轻轻抚摸着Everett细嫩的大腿内侧：“你都害怕到发抖了。”

“我没有！”

咧嘴笑起来的Alpha双手撑在了Beta头两侧，因为性奋而升温的躯体盖住在Beta中都算是娇小的白皙身体：“吾爱，放松，就和我们平时一样。”

“哼，你可不是那个被勃起后有9英寸的阴茎操到哭的那个。”Everett的手缠住Alpha的腰，他喜欢掌下结实又不失弹性的肌肉。

T'Challa手扶住阴茎让龟头塞进后穴，撑开约括肌，已经逐渐习惯被进入的Everett吸了一口气，发出轻哼放松身体。

良好的扩张让T'Challa很快开始小幅度缓慢的浅插，但他的目的不是享受阴茎被肠道包裹的快感，而是要找到Beta那个从未被使用过的入口。

Alpha不断轻微地变换角度，突然，Everett绷紧了身体，双手不自觉攀上T'Challa宽阔的双肩：“那里！”

T'Challa左臂捞起Beta手感极佳的腰身，右手捏住他的膝盖后侧往下压，让Everett的腿被推开到最大：“如果疼就告诉我，我们慢慢来。”

Everett咽了咽口水，点点头，感受到Alpha的重量全部压到自己身上。

“呜……”随着龟头缓慢推入的扩张疼让Everett脑子发晕，心脏狂跳起来，他的身体汗毛竖起，体内深处的钝痛激发本能，身体启动了防御措施，紧绷到极限阻止被进犯。T'Challa没有停下来，只是用最缓慢地速度顶入Beta干涩紧窄的阴道。

Everett有种想吐的感觉，之前就算是T'Challa整个儿插入肠道他都没这种反应。然而人体是奇妙的，也许是Beta大脑第一次意识到阴道派上用场了，于是下达了“让那个Alpha的阴茎进来”的指令，小个子男人感觉体内肉棒的进入似乎轻松些，在荷尔蒙的作用下他的阴道开始分泌爱液了……哦，上帝，他可是Beta啊！

然而这远远不够，Everett未曾发育过的隐秘甬道依然不够湿润，肉壁的挤压让T'Challa呼吸急促，把Beta抱得更紧了，恨不得要把小个子男人揉入体内。Alpha缓慢地挺腰再抽出，一点点推开火热的肉壁。

Everett头后仰，大口呼吸着，他的大脑迷糊地分析着空气飘荡的气味，汗水、润滑以及精液……是充满了性的麝香味，而他的阴道则敏感地不断适应着第一次被撑开的感觉。

当一波尖锐的疼痛在体内炸开，他忍不住“啊”的大叫起来。Everett忍不住整个人往后退，却被T'Challa牢牢困住。被顶到近乎于恶心的他的意识突然清明起来，操，是Alpha的龟头穿过了宫颈口，顶到了他萎缩的子宫内壁上。

疼痛与古怪的充实感汇集到他的腹部深处，Everett胡乱地想到，这如果是Omega做爱的感觉，那么上帝其实最爱的是Beta，因为这他妈的太疯狂了。

Everett已经没有力气扶住T'Challa的肩膀了，他的感官被无限放大，他能够清晰地感受到T'Challa的阴茎被阴道粘膜紧握包裹的感觉，他能够描绘出肉刃的粗大与上面凸起的血管，他能够体会到紧闭内腔入口被撞开的抵抗，能够意识到小小的子宫被龟头撑开的勉强，如果他能够看到自己的身体，他平坦略带软肉的腹部已经被顶得隆起了。

T'Challa此时应该也没好过到哪里去，他的囊袋压在了Everett圆翘的臀瓣上，如乌木般的皮肤渗出薄汗，肌肉紧绷似乎在竭力控制自己。

“Everett？我伤到你了？”Alpha有点担心地松开托住腰的左手，拂去Beta眼角的泪水，结果因为身体的晃动引得身下的人吃痛闷哼。

这个时候，银发已经湿透的男人才发现自己竟然在哭，生理性的泪水顺着脸颊滚落到床单上。Everett眨了眨朦胧的双眼：“没，我…没事，不知道怎么眼泪就涌出来了。”

Alpha温柔地吻掉眼泪：“对不起，吾爱……没事了，没事了，我进来了。”

“先…先不要动，让我习惯。”Everett调整着呼吸，放松肌肉，尝试熟悉体内异物的存在。

T'Challa略带点歉意地吻着Beta覆满汗水的额头：“直到你不疼，宝贝。”

被Alpha像珍宝一样圈在怀中的感觉如此美好，Everett享受着T'Challa的体温，如同初生的猫咪渴求温暖的毛皮覆盖。过了一会儿，腹部的疼痛散去只留下鼓胀感，他小声地告诉Alpha：“我想……你可以动了。”

T'Challa单手托起Everett的屁股，轻柔地捏着他饱满的臀肉，另一只手握住他尚软的阴茎开始撸动。Beta呻吟着弓起身子，腹部忍不住收紧。

显然，Everett阴道的肌肉也跟着收缩起来，T'Challa忍不住低吼出来，配合着手掌的上下摆动起臀部。

刚才的休息让Beta的阴道分泌出了不少黏液，Alpha的阴茎可以顺畅地前后进出了。虽然想要就这么掐住Everett细腰疯狂地抽插，但T'Challa并不敢太用力，毕竟他的子宫并未发育，过深的顶弄恐怕会伤到内壁，Alpha只敢小幅度缓慢地用龟头推开紧致细腻的肉壁，让Beta逐渐习惯被操开的感觉。

和以往前列腺的刺激不同，阴道被摩擦混合着阴茎被撸动的双重刺激让Everett有种从高空不断坠落的感觉，周围托住他的不是云而是温暖的海水，让四肢浮起浸润在最原始的抚慰中。Everett终于明白Omega为什么会如此渴求Alpha的阴茎了，这份空虚被填满、身体被需求的感觉实在是太过美好。

在身下人忘情的呻吟中，T'Challa开始大幅度地操弄了，每一次阴茎抽出，Everett的阴道就会紧紧吸住不让它离开，而每一次阴茎插入，蠕动着的软肉又会被顶开并缠住它。

黏湿的润泽水声昭示着Beta的身体已经彻底接受了自己被当作Omega操干的事实，Everett在T'Challa最后一次短促有力的撸动下尖叫着射了出来。

T'Challa忘记了要轻柔的承诺，阴茎深埋的潮湿火热身体让他着迷，快感累积到巅峰时，Alpha在Beta高潮紧缩身体的同时有力地撞击着他的身体，把阴茎送到最深处，龟头抵住子宫尚且缺乏弹性的内壁，射了出来。

“啊！”Everett从没有想过原来被射入精液会带来如此猛烈的反应，子宫被灌满到涨的刺激使得他如同求救般抓住T'Challa的结实的手臂，他胡乱地喊着：“T'Challa，T'Challa……哦，天呐，我…这太多了，太多了！”

“Everett，没事的，”Alpha捧住Beta的脸，安慰道，“这是子宫被刺激的正常反应，不会有事的，我在这里。”

Everett呜咽着抽泣，把头凑到T'Challa宽大的手掌下，像是急需主人注意力的猫咪一般反复蹭着。在性爱后催产素大量分泌以及Alpha天生的保护欲作用下，T'Challa轻吻着身体不断颤抖着的Beta。

接下来的几分钟，并不能成结的T'Challa在射了三次后彻底软了下来。他小心地把阴茎抽出来，看着被操到无法闭合的穴口涌出了大量白色浊液，Alpha着迷地舔了舔嘴唇，用手指把流出的精液堵住，塞回到Beta体内。

“T'Challa！”Everett发出无力的抗议，可他连收拢腿的力气都没了。

Alpha心满意足地把Beta搂入怀中开始小憩：“你知道的，要尽可能地让子宫多接触精液，才能尽快触发再生长。”

脸上泪痕未干，抽了抽鼻子的Everett趴在他的胸口：“我后悔了……”

T'Challa笑了笑：“哦，这还只是第一轮呢。”

 

**_一个多月后_ **

在瓦坎达皇宫待了一个多月的Everett是真的后悔了。自从两人试过Alpha和Omega的做爱方式后，T'Challa就跟着了魔的兔子一般沉迷于性爱。

过去那个彬彬有礼的T'Challa变成了随身携带粉色药剂的色情狂魔，反正在自己的地盘上，国王可以毫无顾忌地把他的准王后Everett抱回寝宫的大床上操到昏迷，或者直接在皇家花园、某个隐蔽的楼梯间等等急不可耐地扯开他的袍子。

一开始两人还需要耐心地找准阴道的入口以及大量的润滑，然而在颠倒黑天白夜频繁的体液交流后，T'Challa已经彻底熟悉插入Beta身体的角度，Everett本来干涩的阴道也开始会因为刺激而自主产生润滑。

忘了是哪次王座室内的做爱了，当Everett骑在T'Challa腿上磨蹭时，他突然意识到自己的身体在没有手指或阴茎的直接刺激下竟然很快就湿透了，阴道变得潮湿火热，仿佛渴求着被操入般收缩着。而且，Alpha粗长阴茎的插入也不再会引起单纯的钝痛，更多是快感与满足……而最后精液射入体内的冲击更是让Everett陷入极乐，甚至有几次他会请求Alpha射得更多更深，这样他就能够怀上T'Challa的小崽了。

除了肉体上越发的水乳交融，T'Challa对他的占有欲和保护欲也越发强烈，或者说，他的Alpha本能越发明显了。

虽然Everett暂时还没有味道（气味是性器官基本成熟后的副产品，是对周围Alpha公开吸引），但T'Challa就像只离不开桉树的无尾熊一般想要挂在Everett身上，他只要一靠近小个子男人就会忍不住舔着嘴唇贴近，然后把他当作大号熊娃娃一样抱在怀里，凑到脖颈处嗅来嗅去，焦躁的想要标记。

“T'Challa他没事吧？”Everett在当天第三次拒绝求欢后，终于成功的和Shuri联手把他哥哥关在了实验室门外。

少女“哼”了一声，研读着Beta的体检数据：“不用管他，虽然围着Omega转是未结合的Alpha的本能，但他也太夸张了吧，我已经几次听到长老们抱怨他‘心思不在政务’上了。”

Everett脸红了：“我劝过T'Challa……可是他……”

Shuri挥了挥手中的Kimoyo珠，笑了起来：“不用担心，这段时间也没什么大事需要操心。实际上，全瓦坎达的注意力都在他们的国王什么时候正式与王后结合呢！”

这可算不上是安慰，Beta的脸红得更厉害了，好吧，没有谁希望自己的性生活被过多关注，是吧？

“恭喜！你的器官发育得很好！”Shuri把全息投影展示给Everett，“你看，内腔已经舒展开了，这说明你的身体对于荷尔蒙的刺激有着极其正向的反应，催化剂也没有带来不良的副作用。”

看着投影里已经明显大了一圈的子宫，Everett咽了咽口水：“所以……？”

“所以？”Shuri收起了投影，咧嘴笑了起来，“接下来的两个月你和我那毫无节制的傻哥哥只要保持适当频率的做爱，已经开始发育的器官就能够顺利地成熟，不再需要额外的刺激。这一个多月的放纵是因为你这个年龄的Beta需要更多的荷尔蒙摄入和感官唤醒，才能推动器官的再生长。”

“哦，谢天谢地！”Everett呼了口气，“再在这样下去我怕还没成为Omega就要先累死了。”

精尽人亡在T'Challa的身下？这大概是最为丢脸的死法了吧。

丝毫不介意讨论哥哥隐私生活的少女把大瓶粉色药剂塞到了Beta手中：“实际上，为了安全起见，T'Challa应该要有所控制，随着你的转变，即使闻不到信息素，他也会越来越难以控制住Alpha的攻击性，可你的器官依然脆弱，如果被伤到就不好了。”

接过药剂的Everett松了一口气，啊，他终于可以摆脱吃饭做爱睡觉的循环了。

 

没过多久，在Shuri的威逼下，T'Challa终于答应让Everett回美国继续CIA的工作了。

第一天，成功与部员聚餐完的Everett微醺地回到了公寓，他刚扭上锁，就被扑倒在门板上，被某个大型猫科生物疯狂地啃着脖子。这时，CIA探员才意识到想要甩开一个脑子里叫嚣着结合的Alpha是件多么困难的事情，尤其当那个Alpha是黑豹T'Challa的时候。

第二天，Everett请了三天病假，因为他根本没办法不龇牙咧嘴地坐在椅子上。

第三天，Everett和T'Challa约法三章，做爱，可以，仅限于他工作完回家的晚上或者周末。

第四天，Everett接到了国务卿的通知：瓦坎达的国王将会在柏林待上两个月，为了展示美国的友好，联合反恐中有了一个额外的任务，招待并保护好T'Challa国王。Everett咬牙切齿地发了个短信给Alpha：你到底送了多少振金给CIA？

第五天，Everett在重回办公室后意识到他所有的Alpha手下都能闻到他体内T'Challa精液，他已经不想再纠结到底要不要节制点做爱的问题了，只要T'Challa别冲到他办公室里求欢就好。

第六天，Everett在反恐中心的厕所里和T'Challa来了一发。

第七天，被T'Challa压在办公桌上的Everett淡定朝Sarah挥了挥手，让她出去的时候别忘了关门。

……

 

**_一个半月后_ **

为了庆祝反恐中心（在黑豹的帮助下）又成功地把一个邪恶反派到“孤岛”去了，Everett决定招待他的手下们去“克洛德夫人”喝个痛快。

看着平日里神经紧绷的探员们欢呼着灌下一个shot又一个shot，微笑的Everett躲在灯光昏暗的角落里叫了瓶百利甜慢慢喝起来，等待参加完奥地利总理晚宴的T'Challa与他汇合。【注释1】

或许是因为连日的超负荷工作（以及T'Challa越发娴熟的做爱技巧），从早上就开始觉得有点疲倦发热的Everett喝完第一杯就开始觉得有点头晕。

摇了摇头，看着已经开始扒衣服的手下们，被气氛带动的他灌下了第二杯。突然，Everett意识到身旁的沙发陷了下去，不知为何会失去警惕性的CIA猛地站了起来，想要拉开和身边人的距离。

结果对方直接扯住他的手臂拉向自己，Everett感到一阵无力，倒在了陌生人的怀里。

“哦……看看我发现了什么，一个独自喝着百利甜的小甜心。”黏腻、泛着欲望的声音从上方传入到Everett的耳中，让他忍不住颤抖了一下。

瞬间的混乱中，Everett觉得酒吧的音乐陡然变得无限大，震得他耳膜发疼。然后，他闻到了一股强烈的味道……混合着酒精、烟草的机油味。

不对。

Everett睁大了双眼，是Alpha信息素的味道，他闻到了信息素的味道了！

“放开我！”第一次鼻腔中充满了各种信息素味道的Everett有些惊恐地大喊着，却发现自己不仅仅是身体软绵绵的，连声音也变得虚弱起来。

该死的，为什么偏偏在这个时候开始分化？

陌生的Alpha笑了起来，把浑身发烫的Omega拉到大腿上：“装什么？一个未标记的Omegea在发情期到酒吧来，不就是想要Alpha的老二吗？”

想着手下们就在身边的Everett咬了咬舌尖，猛地站了起来挣脱陌生人的怀抱：“我的Alpha马上就来。”

一个盯上Omega的Alpha可不会轻易被呵退，陌生人也站了起来，放肆地捏住Everett的手臂把他拽进怀中，低声在他耳边说道：“现在我的结就可以填满你。”

Alpha的话音刚落，一道黑影扑了过来，把他整个人撞飞到墙上再反弹到地面。幽暗的灯光下，两只利爪反射出冰冷的金属光。

“他的Alpha来了。”黑豹的交织着占有欲的威胁散发着怒气。

“哦，谢天地的，T'Challa你来了！”Everett也不管会不会被振金双爪给伤到，扑到了Alpha的怀中。

这边的骚动引起了CIA探员们的注意，职业素质让他们在酒精的作用下也不至于丧失基本的判断。

T'Challa收起战衣，把头埋在Everett的颈弯，深吸了一口气：“哦，Everett，你真好闻……”他不自觉地开始揉捏Omega挺翘的臀部，引得Everett颤抖起来。

一时间，酒吧的这个角落弥漫着玫瑰与青藤的甜香，Everett的情热期正式开始了。

“Ross探员需要请三天病假。”T'Challa抱起他的Omega朝面色古怪的CIA们扬了扬头，然后迅速地蹿出了酒吧。

被突然散发出Omega气息的上司搞得一头雾水的探员们面面相觑，好吧，他们觉得这个假期估计三天可不够。

**【END】**

 

 **注释1** ：“孤岛”也就是Raft，复联里那个水下监狱。MF说过自己喜欢喝百利甜23333~~~


End file.
